Brotherly Love
by Rainbow Sock Monkey
Summary: (TT Twins) It all started with a back massage... slash/incest lemon, don't like don't read.


***Using the names Ted and Teddy for the twins because I'm too lazy to come up with anything cooler* **

***Wreck-It Ralph does not belong to me***

***This IS a slash/incest lemon, you have been warned* *no flames please***

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

Teddy had always been the quiet one of the TurboTime twins so it wasn't too hard to imagine that he needed a little boost when he decided to act on his feelings for his twin brother, Ted. He had always admired his brother, who was much more outgoing than he but just as kind-hearted and thoughtful. Teddy wasn't sure _when_ he realized that he liked his brother more than he thought was appropriate, but once the idea got in his head he just couldn't get it out. He was deathly terrified that Ted would laugh at him or shun him completely if he ever knew, but after several months of struggling with this, he just _had_ to let his feelings be known somehow.

Ted always used the shower first and he came out as usual with nothing but a white bath towel wrapped around his waist. He knew they were identical, but Teddy couldn't help but think his twin looked breathtakingly hot with remnants of moisture sparkling on his gray skin, his dark brown hair almost black with wetness.

Normally, Ted would just call out "Your turn!" and head to his own room but not tonight. Teddy ignored the anxious tightening in his throat and said,

"He-hey, Ted, you want a massage?"

_Crap, I stuttered_! he fretted, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

Ted stopped right in front of his bedroom door for a few seconds, his back facing Teddy so he couldn't see his reaction. Then he turned around, his mouth turned up into a smile as he entered Teddy's room, saying, "Sure, thanks!".

Teddy's mouth went dry as his twin sat down at the bottom edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the side and his perfectly toned back to him.

"Oh, hey, there's some massage oil in my dresser, you want me to go get it?"

"No, I can find it," Teddy quickly offered, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about this.

"Second drawer, right side!" his twin called out as Teddy went into his room, which looked a lot like his only a bit messier.

He dug around until he found it, wondering why he even owned this stuff and why he had never seen it before. He shrugged it off and went back to his own room where Ted was waiting on him in the same position.

"Just squirt a little bit in your hands and rub it in," he instructed as Teddy sat close behind him. "This is real nice of you, bro, I was just thinking I could use a massage."

Teddy got nervous again as he rubbed the liquid between his hands and sat the bottle down to the side of him on the mattress.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you could use one so…"

Ted laughed warmly, saying, "Gee, thanks, does that mean I look like I got dragged out there on the track?"

His eyes widened in a panic, afraid he had insulted him.

"I…I didn't mean that…I just meant…"

"Relax, I'm just kidding with you," he chuckled as he reached his hand behind him to pat his brother's thigh, inciting a surge of lustful heat in him. "Come on, get with it, my muscles are screaming for a firm touch."

_Holy hot rod, maybe this wasn't such a smart idea_, Teddy began to worry to himself as he tried to act normally. He started at the shoulders, kneading the skin there with extra pressure in his thumbs. Ted dropped his head down to let him get up into his neck, and he had to force himself not to start running his hands through his hair like a wanton lover.

Ted let out a satisfied sigh as he worked the muscles there which made him flush, realizing that his touch was responsible for making him feel good. His heart was rapidly beating from anxiety and he could hear it so loud in his ears that he was almost afraid that Ted would be able to hear it also.

"Go back down, to the right a bit," Ted verbally directed and he sighed some more when Teddy did as he was told.

Teddy felt his cock getting hard in his suit, which was the only thing he was wearing since he had discarded his helmet and shoes after coming inside the house. He needed to shift to get more comfortable so he spread his legs slightly with his knees bent and scooted up closer to his brother's back, having to bite his lip as he rotated his fingers into his back muscles and listening to Ted's pleased sighs.

He paused to put some more oil on his hands and he went to continue what he had been doing but Ted told him, "Move around to the front for a while."

Teddy's heart went in his throat. _Did he really just say that_?

"Just wrap your arms around the front of me," Ted explained to him in his kind, gentle voice and he turned his head just enough to see him. "Come on, you scared I'm gonna bite?"

He gulped and shook his head "no" and hesitantly began to move his arms around the front of his brother, having to go underneath _his_ arms to get there and pressed his hands against his brother's pecs and began massaging him there the same way he was doing his back. This position placed him even closer to him and Teddy wildly feared that he was going to feel his ever-growing erection against his back. Ted sighed deeply and Teddy dared to run his thumbs over his twin's puckered nipples, eliciting a soft moan from him.

_Is he...enjoying this the way I think he is?_

Feeling a bit bold, he squeezed his nipples tentatively before returning to what he originally was doing, and he felt his brother inhale deeply before he said, "Go lower."

Teddy nearly croaked, perspiration building on him as this torture continued, but he wasted no time doing in what he was asked. He slid his hands down across his twin's abs and he found himself scooted all the way against his brother's back now, the only thing keeping his chest from touching his bare back being his suit.

He felt Ted chuckle, a deep rumble in his chest, and he turned his head slightly towards him.

"Feels like one of us is enjoying this a little too much, hmm?" he asked him teasingly, and Teddy realized with horror that he must have felt his hard-on.

"Oh Mod, I'm….I'm sorry…" he stuttered out in a panic, completely humiliated but to his utter shock that's when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek in a comforting manner. His eyes widened to their full extent and he stared at his brother who was gazing at him in a way he'd never seen before.

"It's fine, bro," Ted whispered to him gently as he tugged one of his hands down even further beneath the bath towel to wrap it around his _own_ erection.

Teddy drew in a sharp breath at his first touch of his twin's hot hard cock, not believing this was happening, and Ted gave him a tender kiss on his mouth.

"T-Ted?" he squeaked nervously, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what to do now that he had gotten to this point. "I…I've never…"

"I know you're a virgin," Ted interrupted quietly, putting one of his own hands around his brother's to help teach him the motions. "Luckily you have _me_ as a teacher."

He used his free hand to rub Teddy's face and he kissed him again, this time with added pressure, and Teddy's heart slammed in his chest at the sensation. His brother's cock felt so good in his hand and he quickly learned how to pump him so that Ted wouldn't have to keep his hand on top of his. Teddy kissed his brother back and moved his other hand up to rub against his chest, grinding his own arousal against his back as he satisfied him.

Ted groaned and threw his head back at all the sensations he was feeling and Teddy began trailing kisses down his neck and across his shoulder, keeping his one hand moving up and down on his cock and the other one busy squeezing both his hardened nipples. Ted removed the towel and threw it onto the bed beside him, letting his brother see him fully naked for the very first time. Seeing his brother this way, putty in his hands, only increased his lust and Teddy began to rock his pelvis harder against his back, Ted digging his hands into his knees as he enjoyed the ride he was being taken on.

Teddy was briefly disoriented when his brother unexpectedly pried his hands off of him and turned around, shoving him down against the mattress and began kissing him heatedly, his tongue darting into his mouth and getting tangled up with his own. Teddy moaned into his mouth and reached his hands up to dig into his damp hair, pressing him down closer to him while Ted grabbed at his suit's zipper to tug it down.

Ted broke away to begin lavishing kisses down his neck, sucking and pulling at the skin there with his teeth while his brother groaned beneath him, and Ted started peeling his suit off of him to expose his shoulders and chest. He moved down from his neck to trace his tongue across his collarbones as he helped tug his brother's arms out of his sleeves. Once his arms were free, Teddy moved his hands around his brother and Ted picked his head back up to start kissing his mouth again.

Ted's hands wandered down to explore his twin's body while they kissed, letting his fingers squeeze his nipples and running them down the length of his torso, stopping almost teasingly right where his waist line was. He pulled back to let them get some air and he brought his hand back up to caress Teddy's face.

"Mod, Teddy, I didn't think you had it in you," Ted had to admit. "You're so shy and all."

"I didn't…." He had to swallow to get the rest out. "I didn't think you even liked...you know..._guys_"

Ted shrugged in a dismissive manner. "Why do you think I hang out at Street Fighter all the time?"

That explained where he got the massage oil at. Teddy cast his eyes shyly to the side, feeling suddenly nervous with his obviously more experienced twin.

"Hey, don't be scared of me, bub," Ted cooed at him quietly. "I love you, I always have. I just didn't want to scare you so I thought I'd  
let you make the first move, if you ever _did_. Those other guys don't mean anything."

"It's just…I thought you'd be disgusted with me," he admitted to him shamefully as his self-conscious nature crept back on him, regardless of how happy he felt to hear that his brother loved him. "That's why I never told you I loved you either."

Ted cradled his face in his hand to make him look him in the eyes, caressing him with his other hand.

"You could never do anything to disgust me, Teddy. You're my brother and I love you no matter what."

He kissed him again and Teddy returned it, wrapping his arms around him as they picked up where they left off. He felt Ted slide his hands down his chest and past his waist, lightly touching his aching cock through his suit and he bucked at his first feel of his brother's hand against him. Ted broke the kiss to carry it down his neck, leaving a trail over to one of his pebbly nipples and flicked his tongue across it before puckering his lips around it, eliciting soft sighs from his brother. He squeezed the other one with his free hand, rolling it around between two fingers like a delicate berry, then he switched places to give each of them equal attention.

Teddy spread his legs apart so Ted could rub his cock more freely and he buried his hands in his brother's hair, massaging the scalp and then on down his neck like he had done earlier, his whole body hot as all these new feelings overpowered him. Ted scooted down to trail his tongue down his abdomen, pausing to kiss him gently in a few select places and started tugging the rest of his suit past his hips. Teddy felt a surge of heat in his face as his brother stopped to visually appreciate the large lump in his briefs before continuing to remove the suit down his legs, having to stand up in order to get them off from around his feet.

"Throw me a pillow and scoot down," Ted instructed him and he did as he was told.

He stopped him when his butt was near the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off the side, and Ted put the pillow down on the floor and then crouched down on it so the floor wouldn't hurt his knees. Teddy felt him spread his knees apart and he trembled anxiously, his expectant cock jumping slightly as he watched his brother kneeled before him begin smoothing his hands across his hips, avoiding his intimate area purposely in order to prolong the torture.

Finally, he ran his flat palm over it, cupping the balls briefly as he did so and Teddy uttered a small gasp, blushing slightly at the idea of his brother rubbing him like this yet at the same time it felt perfectly natural. Ted began to rub his face against the bulge present in his twin's briefs, the feel of the fabric against his arousal giving him a strange yet pleasing sensation.

Teddy bit his bottom lip to hold back a loud moan, tossing his head back as Ted started softly placing kisses through the garment, first at the head and on down the shaft and finally at the balls where he gently sucked them. There was something about being the first person to touch his brother this way that made Ted enjoy this taboo activity more, and he rubbed Teddy's virgin dick through his briefs while he tenderly raked his teeth across his sac.

"T-Ted, oh Mod, _please_," Teddy was begging him, running his own hands through his hair as his passion built up.

"Oh, you want more?" his brother teased him with a flippant smirk.

He began to peel back the briefs to slowly expose the tip of his penis and then the rest of him, tossing the garment carelessly to the side. Teddy's blush deepened being fully exposed like this but he knew he could never do this in front of anyone but his brother. When Ted licked the pre-cum off his tip, he nearly came off the bed, having to clench the blanket with his fists and moaning with want.

"You taste good, brother," Ted whispered raggedly and began to drag his tongue up and down the length of him, earning more soft moans from his inexperienced twin.

He pressed his hand against the back of his cock to move it temporarily out of his way while he licked further down to give his sac attention, suckling it tenderly between his lips and issuing his own moans as he did so. The vibration it gave off sent Teddy nearly over the edge and Ted practically drew the whole sac into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it as he continued sucking, careful not to bite him as he repeated what he did earlier with his teeth grazing the surface. Teddy was exceedingly disappointed when he stopped, until he felt him come back up and take all of his hardened cock into his soft warm mouth.

He dared to peek down curiously between his legs through half-lidded eyes at Ted steadily bobbing his head up and down while he sucked him expertly, keeping part of his hand wrapped around the base of the shaft to keep it still. His other hand was massaging his balls, his fingers rolling against them with just enough pressure to make it feel pleasurable without accidentally hurting him. Watching him only increased Teddy's desire and he threw his head back with a deep groan, reaching a hand down to run through his brother's hair and press his head down gently in encouragement.

Ted pushed his head _all_ the way down, his twin's erection disappearing into his mouth completely as he deep-throated him, his nose pressing against the smooth shaved skin around his penis. He sucked him hard while twisting his head in a half-circle to make the sensation feel different for Teddy, who was now twisting the blankets in his fists as he laid there with his mouth half-open, satisfied moans escaping him continuously.

Teddy looked back down after another few minutes had passed and saw that Ted was watching him intently, having wanted to visually witness his reaction to his first blowjob. The color in Teddy's face increased but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his twin's; something about getting caught being voyeuristic only made the whole experience even _more_ taboo and thus more arousing for both of them.

Ted slowly pulled back from his cock, letting it make an audible _pop_ when he released him, and gave him a sly grin.

"Saw anything you liked?"

"Ca-Can _I_ try?" Teddy asked him eagerly even as his stomach twisted into knots.

His brother smiled knowingly and directed him to scoot back farther on the bed. Teddy was confused as to what he had in mind but he didn't ask questions since Ted _was_ the experienced one of the two.

"How about we do it at the same time?" Ted suggested as he crawled over him. "That way we'll _both_ be doing something."

"You can do that?"

Ted chuckled seductively and caressed his cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

"You really _are_ a virgin, aren't you? Just follow my lead and do what I did to you just now….and watch your teeth."

He rolled his twin onto his side and then flipped himself to where he would be upside down to him, their cocks now in each other's faces. Teddy was baffled for only a second or two before understanding hit him and he felt his brother already starting back where he left off sucking him, patting his legs open to let him have access to his balls. Teddy felt heat rise in him once more and he timidly grabbed his brother's throbbing member in one hand.

_I hope I do this right_, he worried to himself as he apprehensively gave it a quick lick to test it out, the small bead of pre-cum tasting salty yet also sweet to him. The member itself was hot and silky feeling against his tongue, strangely soft even though the muscle was hard underneath the skin. Curiosity and passion overriding his anxiety, he quickly flicked his tongue repeatedly over the tip and he heard Ted moan from below him, feeling the hums travel through his body.

That encouraged him and he began to match his brother in sucking him, the hot filling sensation of Ted's most intimate area in his mouth at the same time that Ted was doing it to _him_ being the most exhilarating thing he'd ever experienced. He gradually moved his hand over to cover his balls, rolling the sensitive organ around experimentally in his fingers before pulling the cock out of his mouth and skimming his tongue along the sac's crease. That got a jolted reaction out of Ted and he began to blow Teddy even harder, so in return he mimicked what had been done to him earlier by drawing the sac into his mouth to suckle him while pumping his cock with his hand.

The two brothers laid there, moaning and writhing against each other as they shared their private secret moment together, each of them getting satisfaction out of giving it to the other. Their breathing grew coarser as they went on and they took turns pulling back for fresh air, sighing the other's name as they did so.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna cuh-come," Teddy whimpered at one point.

Ted stopped what he was doing and flipped himself right-side up, pushing his twin onto his back and kissing him passionately, their lips and tongues clashing against each other in a heated battle. Ted sat up and reached around to grab the bottle of massage oil that had been forgotten about until now, hurriedly squirting the slippery liquid into his hand to rub onto his own erection and then down around Teddy's anus. Teddy gasped at the unfamiliar touch and his brother began to massage him with his fingers to help him relax down there. Then he bent Teddy's legs up and backwards while pushing his cock closer to the opening.

"This might hurt since it's your first time," Ted warned him breathlessly, his chest rising and falling with each pant. "But I'll go as slow and as gentle as I can. Just breathe deep and _relax_."

Teddy nodded in understanding, shaking more in anticipation than fear. His brother slowly pushed the tip of his cock in and Teddy gripped the blankets, gritting his teeth as Ted gently rocked back and forth enough to get him used to the feeling. He gradually began to push further in, keeping both eyes on his twin's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him too much, his hands digging into his hips to keep him still. Ted hastily added more oil to help push the rest of him inside.

"Mod, you're so _tight_," he commented hoarsely as he fondled his twin's still hard erection and balls with one hand and using the other to brace himself against Teddy's chest. It felt indescribably gratifying to him to have his own dick getting squeezed into something so small, the intense pressure giving him the ultimate thrill.

Teddy only hurt for the first couple minutes, like he had been told he would, but he eventually relaxed enough to enjoy it and his brother was able to properly pump against him. The feel of Ted's cock sliding inside him was more enjoyable than he had ever imagined and he began to rock back against him. Ted pressed his legs further back so that he could attempt to lay on top of his brother while he made love to him, tugging at his nipples with his hands as their passion grew to its height.

He let Teddy come first, who cried out softly as his virgin cum shot across his stomach, the warm sticky substance covering him. Ted pumped against him harder and quicker in order to have his own orgasm and he threw his head back as it overtook his senses, issuing his own moans as he shot cum into his brother. Panting heavily, he waited until his member shrunk to a smaller size before pulling out and he reached behind him to grab the bath towel that had been discarded by him earlier to clean the two of them up.

"I love you, Ted," his twin told him in a sweet small voice, his eyes full of love as he gazed at him.

"I love you, too," the other replied with a soft smile as he lay in his arms and gave him little kisses, petting his face comfortingly. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Just at first, like you said," Teddy told him bashfully as he nuzzled his head against him. "Did _I_ do okay? You know, since…"

"You did perfect," he assured him, pressing his lips against his cheek. "Everything you do is perfect, bro."

They laid there quietly relaxing in each other's arms for a spell as they got their breathing and heart rates back to normal.

"This was…okay, right?" Teddy asked worriedly. "I mean…what we did…"

"There's nothing wrong with what we did," his brother answered him firmly as he cupped his chin to make him look at him, feeling offended. "Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we can't love each other the way we want."

He realized his mistake in what he'd said.

"I…I didn't mean that_ I_ thought anything bad about it…"

Ted sighed and stroked his fingertips across his face in a tender fashion.

"I know you didn't…you mean other people? Teddy, no one is going to find out about this unless one of us spills the beans, which is _not_ going to happen, right?"

He nodded but then said, "Wuh-what about Turbo? He lives right next door to us. _He_ might find out."

"He's too busy getting drunk at Tapper's and picking up chicks to care what we do in our spare time over here," he reminded him gently. He gave him a little smile, adding, "Don't worry so much. You think I'd let anything happen to my brother?"

Teddy smiled back and shook his head to tell him "no" before shyly giving him little kiss. Ted drew his twin closer to him to rest with his arms wrapped around him comfortably and Teddy snuggled underneath his chin. He finally relaxed, feeling safe and loved in Ted's arms…because that's how brothers are supposed to feel with each other.

"Ted…when can we do this again?"

* * *

***Please don't kill me * *hides from flamers***


End file.
